Handheld computing devices, palmtops, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handheld computers generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets. Because of the small size and portability of handheld computers, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as memory and storage hardware constraints, must be maintained. Further, it is desirable to include other accessories to the handheld computer to further its functionalities. Such accessory devices include, positioning devices, audio players, voice recorders, Bluetooth transceivers, digital cameras, tuners, network cards, pedometers, mobile telephone receivers, and the like. Many of these accessory devices require data storage and memory devices to function in a desirable manner.
It is conventional to provide removable memory devices, such as flash memory devices that are coupleable to a handheld computer. Often, it may be desirable to use a variety of types of memory modules with a handheld computer. Each of these memory devices may have a relatively small size. Further, with the standard use of memory modules and cards, and devices, it may be desired that simplified file transfers between memory devices themselves, file transfers between handheld computer and the memory devices, and file transfers between the memory devices and a personal computer or other storage device to which the handheld computer is synchronized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a synchronization device that includes a connector for memory devices and enables transfer of files between multiple memory cards, handheld computer and memory cards, and between personal computer or other storage device and memory cards. Further, there is a need for a synchronization cradle that includes multiple slots for inserting and connecting to memory cards. Further still, there is a need for a synchronization cradle which includes multiple slots which may be used with either SD cards or MMCs.
The techniques herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.